Honey Teller
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Walter and Ryan enter the bank and immediately sense something wrong. Then Walter falls victim as a robbery goes way awry.


"Stay with me Walter!" Ryan yelled as he applied pressure to the gunshot wound in Walter's chest. Walter gasped for air in short bursts as he stared up at his colleague and friend.

Ryan looked down at Walter trying to keep him awake. He knew that if Walter lost consciousness, that could be the loss of life.

"Keep looking at me Walter. That's it. Focus on me. Only me." Ryan said, still keeping pressure on Walter's chest.

Walter looked at Ryan through his big brown eyes and took deep laboring breaths. It hurt to do so, but he did.

"We're getting help Walter. The medics are almost here."

Then Ryan felt Walter's hand grab ahold of his arm tightly and through very heavy breaths, Ryan heard, "Wolfe, I love you man," and then he felt Walter's arm go limp and watched Walter close his eyes as his head turned to the side.

"Walter! Walter! Come back to me!" Ryan yelled and began to beat on Walter's chest. Just then, the doors of the bank flung open and the paramedics pushed Ryan aside.

Ryan stood there watching until he heard, "Mr. Wolfe."

When he turned around, Horatio was standing behind him, sunglasses clasped in his hand. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and said, "He never had time to react, H. We walked in and he saw the look on the teller's face and we both knew what was happening. Walter was just trying to help her."

"And he did... Now we are going to help him," Horatio answered and slipped the sunglasses on.

* * *

"Man, what the hell? That was a cop you shot in there! What were you thinking?"

"Dude, will you shut the hell up! I need to think!"

"Well, I'd say you will have time to do that where we are going to go!"

"Marty, for the last time, shut up!" Dylan said as he laid the gun on the table and looked at the young woman, the teller, he had placed in the chair opposite him and Marty.

Dylan had not intended on shooting Walter. He did not intend on kidnapping the teller either, but she had seen him and Marty. Now he was literally shaking, but he did not want Marty to see it. Furthermore, he did not want to go back to jail.

"We've got to ditch the car. We've got to sink it."

"Sink it? And just where the hell are we going to do that? And what are we gonna do with her as well?" Marty said and pointed to the chair where the teller sat.

"Dude, this is Miami. We are surrounded by water. We'll find a place. Tonight. As for her, I'll think of something."

"Tonight? Man, you don't even know what you are saying, Dylan. The cops probably already have us on the surveillance tape. And I'm pretty sure they already know the brunette is missing."

"God, you two. I do have a name. I'm not just a teller and brunette you know," Francie said.

Dylan turned and looked at Francie. Francie gave him a very sarcastic stare.

"Oh honey teller, you don't want to look at me like that."

"And just how am I supposed to look at you? You assholes kidnapped me. I know why. I'm not stupid. And I am not your 'honey teller'! My name is Francie!"

Dylan picked up the gun in haste and pointed it straight at Francie. He was sweating and breathing heavy. He wanted to make words, but he was frozen.

"Go ahead, shoot me. You're contemplating how to kill me anyway. I can tell you know you can't keep me alive if you never want to be found. I'm a liability," Francie said, then heard the bang and everything went black.

* * *

"Horatio, I just got through talking to the bank manager and the bank teller that Walter helped, well, she's missing," Calleigh said with a concerned look.

"Missing? How can that be?"

"I guess the perpetrator must have taken her when they got away."

"And nobody saw them leave? Calleigh, we need to look at the surveillance tapes."

"On it Horatio," Calleigh answered and turned around to find the bank manager again.

"H., no one here can give a description of the suspect. It seems everyone was too scared of what was going on," Eric said as he walked up to Horatio.

"Something is not right here Eric. There seems to be a lot of blind eyes in this bank."

"Yeah, you're getting the same feeling that I am, aren't you H.?"

"Eric, someone here knows more than they are telling. We need to lock down this bank now. Nobody is leaving until we have answers. Frank, lock these doors!" Horatio exclaimed as he turned to Frank.

"Will do," Frank said and joined the security guard to lock the doors.

"Lieutenant, you can't do this. This is against our rights!" yelled an older man from across the now locked bank lobby.

"I beg to differ. We have a perpetrator loose with a hostage, and you tell me locking the doors and keeping you here is against your rights? You do realize that you are essentially a suspect in this case, don't you?" Horatio said with a tilt of his head.

"Suspect? You think all of us are suspects, Lieutenant? Please, if we were, would we still be here? I mean, come on!"

"Point taken. And now that you have my attention, why don't I just start with you," Horatio said and then heard a soft voice behind him.

"Excuse me, Dylan Sykes."

Horatio turned around to see a short young woman looking at him. "No ma'am, Lieutenant Caine."

"No, I mean the real suspect. I saw him. I know who he is. His name is Dylan Sykes."

"And you are?"

"Gabby Reyes. He took my mom."

"Gabby, let's go over here and sit." Horatio said as he motioned to the information desk.

"My mom was the teller. I watched the officer that was shot approach. I could tell he knew what was happening."

"And why were you here, Gabby?"

"I come here every day after school to wait until my mom gets off. A friend brings me here. I always sit behind the counter with the other tellers doing my homework."

"Gabby, how do you know this Dylan Sykes?"

"He comes in every week and always gets my mom to help him. No other teller. He would wait just for her. I always told my mom he was interested in her. She'd just laugh at me and blow it off. I don't even think she'd remember his name. But I do."

"For very good reason, Gabby. For very good reason."

"Lieutenant, is my mother still alive?" Gabby asked Horatio.

Horatio cocked his head and wanted to smile, but knew it would be wrong. He simply looked at Gabby and said, "I have no doubt to think otherwise."

* * *

Francie was startled awake with water being poured on her head. She opened her eyes and stared up at Marty standing over her.

"Come on," Marty said as he reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up by her tied arms. "We gotta get outta here."

When Marty had her up, Francie said, "Geez, you didn't have to drown me," then looked down and saw Dylan's body lying on the floor. "You killed him," Francie said, shocked.

"Yeah. I'd had enough of his foolishness. Plus, I couldn't have him kill you. And he would have." Marty said as he moved away from Francie.

"I guess I should thank you."

"No need." Marty said as he turned around and pulled a knife out from the drawer of the table he was standing beside.

Francie watched him and saw the shiny blade come out of the drawer. A nervous feeling instantly entered her body and she began to shake.

Marty turned around to face Francie with the knife showing. Francie wanted to back away, but the nervousness had paralyzed her muscles and she could not move. She just stood in place literally trembling.

Francie immediately thought back to the last statement Marty had said; "Plus, I couldn't have him kill you," and in her mind, she asked why he would say that if he was coming towards her with a knife.

Marty walked closer to Francie and the closer he got, the more her body shook in place from the nerves causing involuntary movements. When he walked past her and grabbed her hands and said, "Hold still," her nerves eased a little because she knew why he said that.

Francie stood still as Marty asked her to do and felt the rope pop loose as the knife's blade cut the rope cleanly. She then heard the ting of the knife on the concrete behind her. Francie turned and looked at Marty and he said, "Now go. Taking you was all Dylan. I was just driving the car. You were a surprise to me."

"Do you realize what you are saying? What you will be doing?" Francie asked.

"I do, and I'll be long gone before you find anyone to tell them about me. Now, just go!" Marty yelled.

Francie did not hesitate. She ran for the door and pushed it opened. The bright sunshine hit her as it reflected off the ocean. She stood on the dock blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand. Then she looked back. Francie saw that she was at some abandoned port of some sort. At least that is what she thought it was.

Now, Francie just had to find her way back home.

* * *

Ryan and Natalia sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They had already been waiting over three hours and had not had any report on Walter. Both of them were beginning to think the worst, but neither one would say it. They both just kept that to themselves.

"Any word?" Calleigh said as she walked in the waiting room.

"No, not yet," Natalia said as she stood. She needed to stretch her legs.

"I guess they don't care that we are sitting in here thinking the worst," Ryan announced as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Ryan, you can't think that way. Take it as a good sign that you haven't heard anything. I know three hours is a long time to wait, but trust me, it may be better this way," Calliegh said as she sat down next to her colleague.

"Calleigh, you are always so calm in these types of situations. How do you do it? How do you not go crazy?" Ryan asked as he got up and began to pace the floor.

"Well you obviously haven't seen me when it comes to Patty and Austin," Calleigh said with a smile. "I'd be a basket case."

"You were when they were in New York that time," Natalia said and took her hand.

"See Ryan, see what I mean. Your wife remembers that."

"That's different. They are your children. Walter is a friend. It's times like this you are always so calm. I wish I had your nerves."

"Ryan, the doctor will come when he's done." Calleigh said and hugged Ryan.

"And that doctor has come now," Alexx said as she entered. Calleigh, Natalia, and Ryan all turned around. "I tell you, you all are going to have to quit sending team members here. This is getting old."

"Alexx, this is no time to be joking," Ryan said.

"Who's joking? I'm not joking." Alexx announced as she walked over to Ryan. She began saying as she poked him the chest, "I mean it. You all have got to stop it. Now!"

"It's not like we can control this Alexx! What happened, happened."

"Yeah, I know you all are doing your job, but can you be a little more careful?"

"Alexx, please, spare us the lecture. We get it. What about Walter. You know anything?" Natalia spoke.

"Walter is in recovery now. He didn't want to stop bleeding though. The doctor had to keep giving him blood. The artery was severely severed by the bullet. Finally, the doctor was able to reattach the artery. Walter lost a lot of blood. He's still in critical condition. Machines are breathing for him because he's not strong enough to do it himself. We'll know more tomorrow." Alexx said as she filled all three of them in on Walter's status.

"When can we see him, Alexx?" Ryan asked, Natalia now holding him.

"When he gets into ICU. I'll let you all know. Meanwhile, just sit tight. I promise, I'll be back."

"Thank you Alexx," Calleigh said.

"Don't thank me yet. Walter is not out of the woods." Alexx said and walked out.

Calleigh, Ryan, and Natalia all sat together in the waiting room. They were a little more relieved, but the uncertain feeling was still there.

* * *

Francie walked on the dock until she found a street. She walked down the middle of the long desolate street until beads of sweat began to pour.

Francie looked for Marty's car, but did not see it. It would have been no use anyway. She was sure the keys were in Dylan's dead pocket. So, Francie walked on the dock near the building until she found an exit. She found one that led to a street out front. She walked down the middle of the long desolate street until the beads of sweat trailed down her face. Francie could not remember the last time she had perspired so much.

There was not a soul on the street. It was just as desolate as the abandoned building where she had been held. She walked until her feet almost could not hold her body up any more. Then she saw the pay phone.

Even though her feet were tired and almost raw in her shoes, Francie ran to the pay phone. She was amazed one still existed in today's time. She was relieved there was still a dial tone.

Francie pressed zero and waited. It rang three times then she heard, "Operator, may I help you?"

"Yes operator, I need the police. My name is Francie Reyes and I was the teller kidnapped from the bank. He let me go, but I don't know where I am. Please help me!"

The operator told Francie not to hang up, like she would in the first place. There was silence for several minutes, then Francie finally heard another voice.

"Miss Reyes, Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Can you give me some kind of landmark? A street name? Something?"

"Um... Uh... I see, the building I am standing outside of, has faint lettering on it that reads, 'Biscayne Hat' and there are letters after the 'T' but they are too faint to make out."

"'Biscayne Hat', Eric, plug that in will you please," Francie heard Horatio speak. She knew he was speaking to someone else that would help find her.

In a matter of moments, Eric had a full name that made sense. "We know where you are Miss Reyes. 'Biscayne Hatchery'. Do not move. We are on the way." Horatio said.

"Lieutenant, can you do me one favor please? Tell Gabby, my daughter, I'm okay."

"How about you tell her yourself," Horatio said and handed his phone to Gabby.

"Mom? I was so worried."

"I'm okay Gabby. I'm okay. Lieutenant Caine is coming to get me."

"I know. He's been so nice. You'll like him mom," Gabby said and smiled at Horatio as she handed him back his phone.

"On the way Miss Reyes," Horatio said and put his phone in his pocket.

Gabby followed Horatio to his Hummer. She could not wait to see her mom.

* * *

"There she is Lieutenant Caine!" Gabby yelled and pointed.

Francie saw her daughter riding in the passenger seat of Horatio's Hummer and began waving wildly. Horatio drove right up to her and Gabby jumped out and ran to her mom. Horatio walked up to them quietly as Frank drove up behind him.

"Mom! I was so worried you were dead."

"I know honey. I'm alive, but I can't say the same for Dylan."

"Excuse me Miss Reyes, Dylan Sykes is dead?"

"Yes lieutenant. He is."

"Mom, you didn't..."

"No, honey, I didn't."

"Wouldn't have blamed you if you had, Miss Reyes. He wasn't the one who let you go?"

"No Lieutenant. His partner let me go. He killed Dylan when Dylan almost killed me."

"His partner? Do you recall a name Miss Reyes?"

"Um, all I know is Marty."

"So, it's safe to say that you never saw him before this?"

"That's correct Lieutenant. Not like Dylan. I knew him."

"Where is Marty now?"

"I assume he left the place after he let me go. It's just right around the corner on that dock." Francie said and pointed toward the dock.

Horatio turned and yelled, "Frank!"

"I heard Horatio." Frank answered and immediately headed that way.

"Stay here. I'll be back. I promise," Horatio said to Francie and Gabby.

Frank opened the door to the abandoned port. Dust flew everywhere as he walked inside. Horatio joined him. Their glocks were on ready as they both maneuvered the empty space. Room by room, Frank and Horatio searched to no avail. Then Frank turned the corner and yelled, "Hands up! Now!"

Horatio was behind Frank as Marty raised his arms.

"Don't shoot officer. I'll do as you say," Marty announced and complied with the demands.

"Now stand up and put your hands on your head!" Frank demanded as Horatio walked around him and approached Marty. As he did, he saw Dylan's body lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

As Frank kept cover over Horatio, Horatio walked up to Marty and cuffed him.

"Looks like you did a number on Dylan there Marty."

"Yeah. Well, if I hadn't, honey teller would be dead. Dylan didn't need to take her. Or shoot that cop. It was a lost cause anyway. He didn't get any money."

"Why'd you stay here Marty? Why didn't you run?" Horatio asked.

"I would have been running for nothing. We got no money. We kidnapped honey teller. And I killed Dylan. I'd have been running for crimes in which I could never hide. Better to be caught than hunted."

"I could not have said it better myself. Frank, take him," Horatio said.

"Come on. Let's go," Frank said and pulled Marty away and in front of him.

Horatio made his way outside to once again join Francie and Gabby. They were still standing in the same spot.

As Horatio approached, Francie asked, "Lieutenant, your officer, did he survive?"

"He did."

"I'd like to see him."

"Yeah, me too," Gabby said. "I'd like to say thank you for saving my mom. At the bank, at least."

"Then I say... why don't we go for a little ride," Horatio spoke and smiled.

* * *

Horatio walked into Walter's hospital room. Ryan and Natalia were standing beside his bed. Calleigh was on the other side of the room sitting in a chair. Walter turned his head and saw Horatio and smiled.

"Hey H. Come to take me outa here?" Walter asked and tried to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"Not hardly. I brought two people who want to thank you," Horatio said and motioned with his hand.

Francie and Gabby stepped into the room. Francie held onto her daughter as they approached Walter. He smiled and said, "Honey teller," Walter spoke, using the moniker Francie had been giving by Dylan and Marty, but did not know it, "You're okay."

Francie had gotten used to being called that now. She smiled and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Aww, I didn't do anything but my job."

"Well, your job saved my mom. I want to thank you too," Gabby said and went to hug Walter.

"Gabby, no, can't you see..." Francie said but was interrupted.

"Ma'am, it's okay. I don't mind if it hurts for a minute. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Ha, a big boy who flinches at the sight of a needle!" Ryan said.

"Hey man, those things are huge! At least she's coming at me with arms and nothing sharp!"

"Well, even I can't argue with that," Ryan said and was hugged by his wife. Calleigh even stood and smiled.

Horatio pushed Francie toward Walter as Gabby wrapped her arms around him. Francie joined her.

Horatio drifted back out of the room and into the hall. He peered through the glass looking through it to the two Walter had saved thanking him. There, Horatio even smiled. One of his own had saved more than one life while almost sacrificing his own. Horatio knew the feeling all too well and it was a good feeling to have.


End file.
